In a typical cellular system, also referred to as a wireless communications network, wireless terminals, also known as mobile stations and/or user equipment units communicate via a Radio Access Network (RAN) to one or more core networks. The wireless terminals can be mobile stations or user equipment units such as mobile telephones also known as “cellular” telephones, and laptops with wireless capability, e.g., mobile termination, and thus can be, for example, portable, pocket, hand-held, computer-comprised, or car-mounted mobile devices which communicate voice and/or data with radio access network.
The radio access network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a base station, e.g., a Radio Base Station (RBS), which in some networks is also called “NodeB” or “B node” or “Evolved NodeB” or “eNodeB” or “eNB” and which in this document also is referred to as a base station. A cell is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the radio base station equipment at a base station site. Each cell is identified by an identity within the local radio area, which is broadcast in the cell. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the user equipment units within range of the base stations.
In some versions of the radio access network, several base stations are typically connected, e.g., by landlines or microwave, to a Radio Network Controller (RNC). The radio network controller, also sometimes termed a Base Station Controller (BSC), supervises and coordinates various activities of the plural base stations connected thereto. The radio network controllers are typically connected to one or more core networks.
The Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and is intended to provide improved mobile communication services based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) access technology. UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is essentially a radio access network using wideband code division multiple access for user equipment units (UEs). The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has undertaken to evolve further the UTRAN and GSM based radio access network technologies. Long Term Evolution (LTE) together with Evolved Packet Core (EPC) is the newest addition to the 3GPP family.
In communications networks, during peak use hours, overload situations may occur. Overload situations occur when there are high congestion levels in the various nodes in the network. When a network node is overloaded, some incoming messages must be dropped or rejected. In order to attempt to relieve such overload situations, different priority levels may be assigned to different types of communications or users. Thus, if it is not possible to handle all incoming communications, communications with comprise a higher priority may be processed first. Therefore, higher prioritized communications are likely to be processed and lower prioritized communications are more likely to be dropped or rejected, if needed due to congestion.